It Starts With Friendship
by WeyrWomanSarah
Summary: InuKag maybe MirSan, SesRin College students trying to get by, bad summary sorry


I don't own Inuyasha (  
  
Kagome grumbled as she awoke to pounding on her door. 'Where in the world were her roommates?? Why couldn't they answer the door?' She slowly climbed out of bed, noticing that every muscle in her body was painfully stiff. 'Why had she decided to go for a run last night?' She mentally kicked herself, for now she regretted it with every move. She'd almost forgotten why she had woken up when the pounding start again. "I'll be there in a second!" she yelled, then mumbling "Baka!" As she clothed her self and moved to the door. "Hello?" She'd opened the door, and of all people Inuyasha was standing there with puppy dog eyes. 'How did he do that so well??'  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
"You promised to help me with history, remember? We have a test tomorrow, and you know I don't know a thing." 'Well that's true. He falls asleep everyday, it's a 10 am class how hard is it to stay awake?' She'd stepped back to let him. 'This was not going to be a good day.' All she wanted to do was sleep and forget about the argument they'd had last night. He was mad at her for going to a party by herself the night before. He always worried about some one hurting her. So as usual they fought about it the next day, she argued she could take care of herself, while Inuyasha ignored her words and brought up the worst possible scenario of every situation.  
"Well are you going to do something or just stand there?" asked Inuyasha.  
"I'm going to shower, sit, on the couch, and don't move a muscle." She demanded. And left for the bathroom. The shower was long and hot, 'she'd hoped the stiffness would ebb if she stayed under the heat long enough.' Forty-five minutes later though she felt the same, and gave up. 'How am I going to get through today? Just please please don't let him talk about last night, or his stupid crush.' She crossed her fingers and hoped against hope. 'The day can only be so bad, right?'  
Inuyasha was sorry he'd offended her last night, but he worried about her, she was after all his best friend. Even if she would never listen to a damn word he said. There was just so much that could go wrong at a party, what if some one drugged her, and then did the worst of all things? He would feel so guilty. He'd made a promise to her a few years ago, to protect her. He'd heard her screams from miles away, with his youkia hearing, and ran to help her. Something had made him want to help her. So he followed the screaming to a dingy looking van, and tore off the doors in search of her. She was beaten and the man standing over her was in the process of stripping her. His intentions to rape her. Inuyasha was appalled. He'd tore the disgusting man off her smelling that he too was a hanyou. But before he could kill the man, he had run. So Inuyasha met Kagome, curled in a ball on the floor of the van, and had promised her that nothing would ever happen to her again, or he would die trying to protect her.  
A grumpy looking Kagome slammed her history book down on the table, stirring Inuyasha from his thoughts. "Alright lets get this over." She practically spit it out. "What no how are yous? Or what did you do this morning?" Inuyasha replied.  
"No."  
"Look I was just worried."  
"We're studying, not arguing." 'He'd never understand her. Why didn't she see that he was trying to be nice? That she was the only person he protected so much. Why did he protect her so much? Why was he drawn to her every time he could sense her? Ugh no time to ponder those thoughts, I have a test tomorrow.'  
They'd studied through lunch and it was now nearing dinner, when Kagome's belly grumbled. So they set off to grab a bite to eat at Hao Hao's, Inuyasha's favorite restaurant because it all you can eat ramen. They ate in silence, lost in there own thoughts of why the other could upset them. They were unaware of some one outside disabling Inuyasha's car alarm and battering the car. They'd left a note on the shattered windshield.  
Kagome, you are mine and always will be. I didn't have you then, but soon, soon, I will make my claim undeniable. 


End file.
